A New Life
by czxw
Summary: A twenty-seven year old Naruto was doing fine. He was on a normal mission and everything was going well, that is until an orb releases it's power and he wakes up twelve years old and in a horrible orange jumpsuit! How will he cope in this new dimension?


A/N hello fellow readers and writers, I'm czxw, your average writer in fanfiction. So here's another story for both our enjoyments.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, so you can't sue me.

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

'_**Demon thinking'**_

"**Demon talking"**

**Chapter One**

A blond was walking down the path through the woods. His blue eyes glancing around every few seconds for signs of people and his head turning to look for his destination. Then he spotted it, a small hut off to the side, barely visible through the trees. He glanced around one last time and, being satisfied that no one was watching, he switches himself with some soil to reappear by the front of the hut.

Now you might be wondering 'how does he replace himself with dirt, is this some cheesy sci-fi fic?' of maybe 'who is this guy, what's his name?' well his name is Naruto and he's a ninja from Konoha, this is his story.

NARUTO'S POV

I was walking down the path searching for the location from the scroll. This was supposedly a very important mission. But its probably just some big village noble is paying a lot of money. I was supposed to deliver an object to the resident of this hut. I hadn't seen the object yet, but guessing from its size and shape through the bag it was most likely a box of some sort.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a sound; I looked over from where it came from. I sighed in relief then mentally kicked myself for being to paranoid, it was just a mouse scavenging for food. My eyes glanced to the side and I stopped. There was the hut, surrounded by trees and bushes, ivy crawling its way up the brick walls and an old weather vane resting on the straw roof. I kimiwari with some dirt on by the front of the hut appearing by the door.

Raising my fist, I knock softly on the door. _'I hope its not some old geezer and I have to knock the door down for them to hear.'_ I think inwardly groaning. Thankfully the door starts opening by my third knock. "Who is it?" the person asks, I can sense suspicion in their voice.

"A lost leaf flying through the wind." I tell them reciting the password from the scroll. They pause for a second before I hear the click of locks and a chain being undone from the door. The door opens and I finally see the person. Their wearing a long grey cloak, the hood up so I can't see their face or tell if the mysterious person is a girl or a boy. _'A little weird but hey everyone has their quirks'_

My thoughts were interrupted by the person's hand, they were waving me inside. I nodded and walked in, the door closing behind me and all the locks being done again.

"Hurry, open the bag and give me what's inside the box." I set the bag on the table, the only piece of furniture in the hut, and opened it. I quickly took out the box; it was golden with black carvings of dragons on it. Then I slowly lifted the lid. Inch by inch it opened until I could see a faint glow. When the lid was finally opened I looked down and gasped, it was beautiful, a milky blue continually moving inside of the fragile glass sphere. It was a small glowing ball; I could sense immense power inside it. Carefully I took hold of it lifting it off of the pillow it was resting on. Mesmerized I didn't notice the box fall as I reached to give the ball to the mysterious person until it was to late.

The box fell on my arm, jarring it and the sphere fell. I could faintly hear the cloaked person yelling but it was all background noise my attention was all on the sphere as it fell in what seemed like slow motion towards the floor. It was two feet from the floor, one foot, ten inches, five inches, three inches and it stopped. I snapped out of my trance and looked to see that my hand that had caught it.

"Sorry about that." I said to the person, scratching the back of my neck, as I looked up at them noticing that their features were that of a woman. The newly revealed girl face palmed, breathing a large sigh of relief. Then her breath hitched as she looked at something next to me. I looked to see what it was and saw the orb. It was glowing stronger and more brightly.

"Give it to me, quickly!" she yelled and I reached to give it to her. Then there was a flash; it blinded me for a moment before I fell to the floor. Darkness clouding my vision. I fell into unconsciousness but not before I saw something, something orange.

XXXX

I slowly woke up, my vision blurry. I sat up and rubbed my head, looking around. Everything was white and I recognized it as a hospital room. My gaze stopped on a miracle. The sondaime hokage was sitting on a chair looking at me. _'Am I dead? That's the only explanation. The sondaime was killed by Danzo when he took as Gondaime.' _Thoughts were running through my mind making me see stars.

"Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions Naruto." The hokage stated. _'YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN!' _I practically screamed in my head. "But unfortunately I can't give you those answers. Naruto I know it's hard being hated by the villagers and not knowing why, and I can ensure you the villagers that hurt you will be punished, but I can't tell you until you become a chunin."

"WHAT BUT I AM A CHUNIN, NO WAIT I'M A JOUNIN, SO TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" I really did scream this time.

"N-naruto your only twelve how can you be a chunin, let alone a jounin but nice try and please keep your voice down." The sondaime tells me.

"Twelve, but I'm twenty seven. What's going on here?" I yelled, though not as loudly.

The old man looked surprised then sighed, "Naruto what are you talking about?" he asks wearily.

"Hokage-sama how is it that your even alive and why do I look like I'm twelve and why am I wearing such a horrid orange jumpsuit?" I ask him looking in the mirror on the wall.

The Professor's eyes widened when I called him hokage-sama and kept widening with each word till they looked ready to fall out. "Naruto are you okay, what's the last thing you remember?" I tell him about the mission and he asks about my life so I tell him the truth. I had a normal childhood as an orphan till you told me my father was the yondaime and I became a ninja prodigy. I became a genin at age ten and a chunin at age twelve. I then became a jounin at age fourteen, then tragedy struck as Danzo killed you and started a war with Iwa. We won but we lost many and everyone suffered. I myself lost most of my friends and my love. Things eventually returned to normal and that's when I received that mission,

The sondaime looked thoughtful for a minute taking in the information before looking up and asking "You were never hated?"

I shook my head "no, I mean I wasn't that popular as an orphan but never hated, why?"

"Naruto I think that orb might have transferred you to another dimension and this is your body in this dimension." He told me slowly.

I froze as I tried to process that information, my head spinning. "Well what are we going to do?" I asked

"We'll try to find a way but for now you might be stuck here forever so I suggest you try to pass the genin exam tomorrow and make a new life. Here's your apartment." He told me as he pointed to a place on the map he had taken out of his pocket. "Your keys are in your pocket. Good luck Naruto." I nodded and made my way out of the hospital and down the road to my apartment.

I found it and laid my head down on the pillow after getting dressed into the pajamas I found and laid down in bed. I pondered my situation and smiled. _'Well at least I'm still the most unpredictable ninja. This time though I promise to do all I can to protect my precious people.' _He thought and fell asleep with a smile on his face and excitement in his heart.

XXXX

A/N well how was the first chapter. If their was a problem please tell me because if you don't I can't fix it or get better at writing. Please REVIEW thanks!- Czxw


End file.
